pledis17fandomcom-20200214-history
We Gonna Make It Shine
We Gonna Make It Shine is a song released by Seventeen, specifically members Hoshi, Woozi, Dokyum, & Seungkwan. The song was released before their official debut, and was released when none of the members had stage names. It was uploaded onto Seventeen's official YouTube account on May 22nd, 2014, with a video of the 4 members performing the song. It is the first original song Seventeen official released. Lyrics Key: Hoshi, Woozi, Dokyum, Seungkwan |-|Hangul= W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine 이 노래 들리니 우리가 누군지 궁금해? 한 번도 본 적 없는 우리가 누군지 궁금해? 작은 손 잡은 서롤 믿고있어 그 믿음으로 우릴 만들고 있어 조금만 기다려줘 멋지게 우릴 보여줄게 yeah 내 목소리 들리니 아무도 들려주지 않은 노래 앞이 보이지 않는 너와 나를 위로하는 노래 너와 나 잡은 손에 내일이 있어 두 눈에 품은 빛은 가릴 수 없어 조금만 기다려줘 멋지게 우릴 보여줄게 yeah 두려워 흔들리는 일은 없을 거야 너의 미소에 내 모든 걸 맡길 테니 baby 두 귀에 나를 담아 이 노래 들리니 우리가 누군지 궁금해? 한 번도 본 적 없는 우리가 누군지 궁금해? W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine |-|Romanization= W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine i nolae deullini uliga nugunji donggeumhae? han beondo bon jeok eobtneun uliga nugunji donggeumhae? jak-eun son jab-eun seolol mitgoit-eo geu mid-eum-eulo ilol mandeulgo it-eo jogeumman gidalyeojwo meotjige ulil boyeojulge yeah nae moksoli deullini amudo deullyeojuji anh-eun nolae ap-i boiji anhneun neowa naleul wilohaneun nolae neowa na jab-eun son-e naeil-i it-eo du nun-e pum-eun bich-eun galil su eobt-eo jogeumman gidalyeojwo meotjige ulil boyeojulge yeah dulyeowo heundeullineun il-eun eobt-eul geoya neoui miso-e nae modeun geol matgil teni baby du gwie naleul dam-a i nolae deullini uliga nugunji gunggeumhae? han beondo bon jeok eobtneun uliga nugunji gonggeumhae? W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine |-|Translation= W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine Do you hear this song? Are you wondering who we are? Whom you've never seen before Are you wondering who we are? Trusting in this small hand I'm holding onto A trust that we can make Wait just a little bit We'll show you coolly, yeah Do you hear my voice? A song that no one is listening to What we can't see ahead of us A song that will comfort you and I As long as you hold my hand, there is a tomorrow You can't hide the light from your two eyes Just wait a little bit We'll show you coolly, yeah There won't be a day where we shake in fear I'll leave all of it within your smile, baby Listen with your two ears Do you hear this song? Are you wondering who we are? Whom you've never seen before Are you wondering who we are? W/S We, we gonna make it shine We, we gonna make it shine Credits English translation: Seventeen's Sub @ YouTube Romanization: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Color Coding: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Category:Song Category:Jihun Category:Woozi Category:Seungkwan Category:Seokmin Category:DK Category:Hoshi Category:Soonyoung Category:Official song